


one condition

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [318]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Cheating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Moon thinks that she knows what she is getting into, but Kukui knows that she doesn't.
Relationships: Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui/Mizuki | Selene
Series: Commissions [318]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 12





	one condition

Moon gives him a rather interesting offer, one that Kukui decides he is in no position to turn down. After all, despite beating him in the first ever champion battle of the Alola Pokemon League, she has decided that they can pretend this never happened, can even pretend like she won, as long as he does one little thing for her: become her boyfriend.

Moon is a cute girl that has pretty obviously had her eye on him from the start, and he would be lying if he said he had not been looking at her as well. Being away from his wife so much has made it harder to keep that impulse under control, and now she is right here, asking him to be hers in secret, in exchange for keeping the title of Alolan champion, at least until the next challenger comes along.

It all works entirely in his favor, with no drawbacks at all, and he is ecstatic to start in on that right away. She is such a cute, innocent girl, and she has no idea what she is getting into with him. He knows a lot more than she does, and he is ready to completely rob her of that adorable innocence, telling her that there is something really important they have to do if he is going to be her boyfriend.

Moon lets him strip her down, excited all the while, breath caught in her throat as she realizes what it is that Kukui intends to do to her. Though she does not know much about this kind of thing, she knows enough to know what is about to happen, and she lets him touch her, gasping out once she feels his hand between her legs. He chuckles, feeling how wet she already is, wondering if she is even as innocent as he thought, or if she has a lot more going on in her head than he could have realized.

She is still pretty clueless about some thing, because as he is fingering her, he asks her, “How safe is today?”

“What do you mean?” she asks between her moans. Rather than explaining it to her, he replies that it doesn’t matter, and that she has nothing to worry about. The poor, innocent girl has no idea if today is even a safe day for her or not, and that thrills him that much more.

Naturally, he is taking a big risk with that, but that just adds to the thrill of the moment. She thinks that she can handle him, but he knows that she can’t, and once he has her on her back, her legs spread around him, he intends to show her just how much of him there is to handle. Moon keeps glancing down at his cock, and even though she has not said anything out loud, he can tell from her gaze that she is intimidated by his size, and she has every right to be.

After all, he has a cock that even a grown woman would struggle to handle- his wife certainly has- so it will definitely be too much for an innocent, clueless teen like her. The poor virgin tries to act tough, with no idea what she is in for, until he starts pressing his tip against her. As he pushes inside of her, her eyes suddenly widen, realizing a bit too late that this is definitely more than she is ready for.

But by now, he is not going to stop, not going to give up on taking everything that he wants from her. She is so tight around him that it is maddening, and it makes it impossible for him to hold back. He had considered taking it a little slow at first, just to give her a chance to adjust to him, but he is going to be too much for her either way, so he might as well just enjoy himself, and not torture himself by trying to take it slow when she is so tight, when she feels so good.

She is practically begging him to start pounding into her, or at least this feeling is. Moon is probably not begging for that at all, and is probably instead begging him for mercy, but she is left incoherent as he begins fucking her with all he has, and all she can do is scream for him, mostly from pain, but probably at least a little bit from pleasure as well. As for him, it is all pleasure, and the type that he can easily get lost in, having the time of his life.

Yes, he is definitely the winner here today, even if he lost that battle. The championship is still his, and now Moon is here as well, too infatuated with him to have second thoughts even after this rough fucking. She will get used to it all soon enough, will eventually be able to handle him, and he will not slow down with her at all until they reach that point. Since she is his now, that means he will be able to have a lot of fun with her.

And Kukui is fairly certain that she is going to be his for a long, even if this starts to give her second thoughts. As he holds her down and comes inside of her, pumping her full of his come, he groans, low and possessive, and hopes that today is the worst possible day for him to do something like to her without any protection. It may be risky for other aspects of his life, but when it comes to keeping Moon all for himself, he could not ask for anything better than this.

Moon is left trembling beneath him as he pulls back to inspect the way his seed leaks out of her pussy, she is so full of it. She gives him a weak smile, trying to hide her discomfort, and he can tell from one look that she still has it bad, and that she is still more than willing to belong to him. So he does not at all mind playing along, and being her secret boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
